Ferocia
Ferocia is an extradimensional wolf entity native to K'un-Lun. She loathes the power of Shou-Lao which brought her into conflict with it's current possessor, the new Iron Fist. Biography Early Life Fera was an extradimensional wolf entity native to K'un-Lun, a mystical lost city located in a different dimension that connects with Earth in China every 15 years. Encountering the Rands One day the gate opened to Earth and Fera went out to hunt. She encountered the Rands when their plane crashed in the Himalayas. She prepared to attack the unconscious Daniel, the only survivor, but was fended off by Chodak and Tashi who took the boy to K'un-Lun. Davos Sometime later, Davos summoned Fera to Earth and controlled her via the Amulet of Shirrair, which he wore around his neck. Davos sent Fera to retrieve the Gem of Quon from Iron Fist (the adult Daniel Rand), which she did after a brief but savage battle. Soul Games After Davos used the gem to steal Iron Fist's power, Fera encountered Rand and his allies as they attempted to regain it. Fera refused to battle the weakened Rand and instead led him to the Gem, explaining her instructions were to kill Iron Fist and he was not Iron Fist without the power of Shou-Lao (the dragon from which the Iron Fist power was obtained). While Davos was distracted during a fight with Iron Fist and Luke Cage, Fera tore the Amulet of Shirrair from Davos' neck, freeing herself from his control. Fera departed, telling Iron Fist they would meet again as enemies. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Strength - Ferocia is incredibly strong and can lift up to 1000 lbs. * Enhanced Speed - She is capable of reaching a peak speed of around 35 mph. * Enhanced Stamina - She can maintain her peak speed for up to half an hour before tiring. * Enhanced Agility and Reflexes - She is about twice as fast as a normal human being. * Enhanced Senses - Ferocia's senses of sight, smell and hearing are as acute as a wolves and she can see into the infrared spectrum, allowing her the ability to see in complete darkness. She can even smell the approach of others within a 100 ft. of herself and track on almost any terrain. By analysing heat patterns and scent she can also judge people's emotional state. Her hearing is sensitive enough she can detect sounds well beyond the human range. * Claws: Ferocia is equipped naturally with razor-sharp claws on her hands and feet that can rend flesh and light wood easily. * Cold Adaptation: Ferocia's fur also protects her from cold weather. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Ferocia is a well-versed in K'un-Lun martial arts and is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, she is an exceptional acrobat her enhanced attributes allowing her to pull off feats that are beyond human ability. Weaknesses Ferocia has a feeling of revulsion towards the energies of Shou-Lao to the point it actually causes her pain. Equipment Other Equipment: * '''Amulet of Shirrair: '''An artefact of the K'un-Lun wolf goddess Shirrair, it gives whoever possesses it power over Ferocia and other similar wolf entities. * '''Gem of Quon: '''Ferocia temporarily possessed the Gem before eventually handing it over to Davos. Relationships Enemies * Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Attempted Prey * Davos - Temporary Master * Order of the Crane Mother ** Chodak ** Tashi * Shou-Lao * Defenders ** Luke Cage ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil ** Jessica Jones External Links https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fera_(Earth-616)